The invention relates to a parting tool, in particular for sawing, having a carrier blade that has a toothing portion having a finite, geometrically determined toothing, having a receiver for fixing to a tool spindle of a hand tool, which tool spindle can be driven in oscillation about its longitudinal axis, the toothing being disposed at a distance from the receiver and being configured to be advanced perpendicularly in relation to the longitudinal axis.
Such a tool is known from EP 0 881 023 A2.
The tool in that case is a cutting and grinding tool for an oscillation drive, which tool has a cutting edge provided with teeth. The cutting edge is disposed on a plate having a region that directly adjoins the cutting edge and that is configured so as to be narrower than the cutting edge.
Such tools are frequently used in the case of oscillation drives. A great variety of applications can be effected in such cases, particularly in sawing or cutting.
Such tools operated in an oscillatory manner can be used, in particular, to make grooves, through-holes and openings in a material to be worked. Such operations can be effected particularly accurately and almost without cutting waste, since no substantial tool run-out is required. Apart from the advance motion, the parting operation in such cases does not require the operator to effect any further substantial relative motion between the tool and the workpiece to be worked.
It has been found, however, that such parting tools, particularly in the context of the aforementioned applications, have only a limited service life.
In view of this, it is a first object of the invention to disclose a parting tool, in particular a sawing tool, for a rotary oscillation drive, which tool has an increased operating life.
It is a second object of the invention to disclose a tool that provides for a longer service life, before failures due to wear or breakage may occur.
It is a third object of the invention to disclose a tool having an extended cutting performance over time when compared to previous designs.
It is a forth object of the invention to disclose a parting tool allowing for an easier cut in particular in the beginning when used in combination with an oscillatory power tool.